TARDIS
by Simallyher
Summary: The TARDIS hears and sees everything, the worst is when she feels everything. When Rose leaves, who convinces her to come back? 10Rose. M for possible language. ONE SHOT! Only a little angsty...not much.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or its affiliates.  
**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it, I like to think the TARDIS is a living being, mainly because the Doctor keeps saying she is, like how he said they weren't built they were grown…so I like to think that if the TARDIS is living then she would have thoughts and feelings and possibly even be able to talk to the Doctor. So this is kind of like her side of things…some parts are missing, but it's just to keep a little more flow with the story.**

**Fyre-Anjel**

The TARDIS had watched many things in the course of her life, she had seen companions come and go, some died and some cried, but still they left. She still remembers the first time Rose Tyler stepped aboard her and leapt out of it again, she remembers being circled and examined by Rose Tyler before she once again entered her. She still laughs at her words, "It's bigger on the inside then the outside".

The TARDIS had watched as they grew closer, neither daring enough to make a move. She knew how well he guarded himself, and yet here he was falling in love. She remembers him sitting up all night and sobbing gently as he replayed the day to her. A single Dalek had survived and he had thought he had killed Rose by closing the door. She heard his silent announcement, knowing he had finally told himself that he does indeed love her. She remembers watching as he made Emergency Program One and swore to himself that he only made it for her safety.

Still time went on, they fought more battles, and they picked up another stranger. Jack, he was funny and kind to her. She noticed the jealousy in her Doctor as Jack flirted with Rose and she accepted. Only her Doctor didn't know that Rose talked to her too; since when did Rose Tyler become just Rose? Never had she called a companion anything less than their full name. She could feel her Doctor's divided stance on Rose, she could tell he was scared when he ran into her the out again, locking Rose inside her.

She watches silently as Emergency Program One comes on and Rose is crying, Rose's yelling at her to turn around, Rose demands to be taken back. But she can't, she must go on, her Doctor had made her promise to keep Rose safe. What he hadn't planned on was Rose trying to keep him safe, she could feel the tug of the mini trying to open her. She held back, if Rose really wanted to save her Doctor then Rose would have to try better than a mini! So Rose got something bigger, much bigger. The force was too strong to hold against and she opened, flinging the chain from herself she slammed the doors shut. Alright, Rose wants to save her Doctor then Rose can save her Doctor, stupid humans!

The TARDIS shattered when she felt the Time Vortex ripping her Doctor apart, she felt Rose break, Rose had tried to save her Doctor but still Rose lost him. The TARDIS had been through many of these already, but poor Rose had never been through one. Rose was scared and she couldn't help her. The TARDIS wanted nothing more than to have a voice to comfort her, but then wasn't that why she dabbled inside her body? Changing this and altering that, she knew how far she could go before she caused Rose damage. She knew that after this Rose would be able to hear her, so she spoke. "Rose? Are you there Rose?" She watched Rose look around her room, "It's me Rose, the TARDIS"

She watched Rose relax, "Hello"

"Hello. How are you feeling?" she asked Rose.

"Like a truck ran over me, he just changed, like that" Rose clicked her fingers.

"It's always traumatic the first time, trust me though, it's still him Rose, it's still our Doctor"

"I know that now, I feel it" Rose smiled up at the roof.

Thus began a new and interesting time for the TARDIS. Rose would sit up late and they would talk, Rose never realising that she wasn't supposed to hear what she was saying. It had been so long since anything had drastically gone wrong with the TARDIS, she knew, however, that something was wrong with Rose and that in turn had made the TARDIS sick. It was almost as if they were connected irreversibly now, Rose got sick and so did the TARDIS, that's why they landed on the planet that shouldn't exist.

The TARDIS knew Rose was scared, she knew her Doctor was scared for Rose and herself, he couldn't find her, couldn't reach her and that terrified him. She felt the ground tremble as the rocket took off, leaving her Doctor and Rose separated. "He is still alive!" the TARDIS screamed to Rose, she could tell Rose knew, Rose always knew.

She shined brightly when he saw her, "Doctor!"

"TARDIS!" he called out to her, they never spoke verbally unless he was fiddling and fixing her.

"Rose is gone"

"I know I heard the Rocket leave"

The TARDIS watched as her Doctor fought his mind over the answer, "BREAK THE URNS!" she screamed at him, "It can't be as bad as loosing Rose"

He broke the urns, watched the creature die slowly before jumping inside her to save Rose, she willingly went towards the black hole. Nothing was more important then reuniting the Doctor and Rose. Nothing in the universe could stop them.

**_---TARDIS---TARDIS---TARDIS---_**

Rose Tyler was just a memory to her now, another brief candle that was blown out before it's time. She had really thought all her dabbling and altering could keep Rose and her Doctor together, but it hadn't. Rose was left with Jackie, that's her mum by the way nasty piece of work sometimes, her body limp and lifeless. She knew he itched to set foot in the Powell Estate again, see how Jackie is doing. She also knew the new companion was a tad on the possessive side.

Still companion and all, she felt the familiar tarmac of the Powell Estate beneath her. She still called the new companion by her full name, considering the companion still thought of her as a metal, inanimate object. Unlike Rose, Rose always saw her as another being, going off at Mickey for scuffing her floors and walls; taking extra care when she swept and mopped. She and Rose had spent many hours talking while Rose cleaned.

Something was different with her Doctor when he returned; she knew he would wait until the new one was asleep. "What is it Doctor?"

"Rose is alive" he whispered, if she had hearts they would've stopped, but she could tell his already had a few times already. "She survived the wreck, I mean she looks different and Jackie said she was someone else, but I knew…"

"Bring her aboard, I'll tell you if it's her" she replied

"No, Jackie won't let her near you. Her legs were twitching, like she was just itching to ask a question…maybe I should get her alone? Wait until Jackie leaves for work and talk to her"

"No! If Jackie wants to keep her safe this time…she's at the door" she squeaked.

"Did you just squeak? I've never heard you squeak! Why does she get squeaking and not me?" the Doctor smiled answering the door, "Jackie"

"Hello Doctor, she wanted to come and since I know you can't stand me I came too, just to be sure you don't take off again" Jackie walked past him and sat at the controls.

"Hello" Rose smiled at him.

"Hello" the Doctor grinned back.

"ROSE!" the TARDIS squeaked

"Again with the squeaking!" the Doctor shot back.

"Hello old girl, been giving him a hard time?" Rose smiled at no where in particular.

She chuckled as she felt the confusion within her Doctor, "Just a little"

"Doctor?" the new one stood in the doorway, "Doctor why are they here?"

"I don't like this one" she snapped

"Stop it" he replied to her, "They are just visiting, go back to bed"

"I can see why" Rose chuckled

"Oh don't you start, I get enough from her…wait how can you hear her?"

"Have been able to since the Game Station" Rose replied simply, "She did something to me"

"You meddled with her!" the Doctor accused, oh now he is angry!

"SHE'S ALIVE! Get some perspective!" she screamed, "I feel everything Doctor, I know how you feel and I adjust for you. She became a friend to me, she became my escape from myself…besides I'm not the one who still…"

"Alright, alright" the Doctor stoped her, but he couldn't stop Rose. She was now laughing and laughing.

"She's got you around her little finger, figuratively speaking of course"

"I'm sorry but I can't sleep with all this noise!" the new one called still from the doorway.

"How long have you been travelling with him?" Rose asked

"A few months"

"What have you done?"

"Lots of stuff" the girl was becoming defensive.

"Namely?" Rose pressed; this was the woman she adored.

"We've been to Naples and the end of the world of Paridale!"

Rose looked at the Doctor, "You actually got to Naples?"

He shrugged, "The end of the world of Paridale was the mistake, was trying to show her the end of the world, this one. But someone wouldn't let me"

"Well she can't have you crossing your own timeline now can she? What type of TARDIS do you take her for?" Rose asked, "Oh and by the way…what's her name?"

"Sarah, my name is Sarah" she snapped.

"Still defensive I see" Rose muttered, "Well Sarah, I've been to the end of the earth, met ghosts, gas mask zombies, daleks…well that's not very fair I wiped them out, but seriously though, he is being tame with you. I nearly died twice within my first week with this one" Rose poked him.

The TARDIS realised that Jackie had been very quiet, before the silence shattered, "What were you thinking?" Jackie snapped at the Doctor.

"What'd I do this time?"

"You've got a completely stupid companion; at least Rose can look after herself!" Jackie looked at Sarah, "No offence sweetheart but you're a blonde in disguise"

"Ok Jackie, you're allowed to be harsh to me but not my company" the Doctor's turn to get defensive.

"Oh stop it! She's complimenting you!" she screamed at him, "I'm tired of yelling, and hearing yelling!"

"I'm sorry" Rose whispered.

"Who are you talking too?" Sarah asked, also tired of being out of the loop.

"The TARDIS of course" Rose replied as if it was a normal everyday occurrence.

"You can talk to the TARDIS? How long were you on here? I thought it was just a machine" Sarah said too much.

"Oh no you didn't, get out!" Rose snapped.

"Rose this is my ship, you can't just come on and order people off!"

"No you just leave people when they die!"

"I thought Jackie would like to have your body, how was I to know you could regenerate? If I had any knowledge of it I wouldn't have left you with Jackie!"

"AGAIN WITH THE YELLING!" the TARDIS shrieked.

"You didn't tell him?" Rose whispered.

"I couldn't get through to him, he blocked me off for months!" she replied softly. She could feel the pain they were going through, all because of her, "I'm so sorry Doctor"

"It's not your fault" he sighed, "Rose is right though Sarah, you have to go if you can't see past the cover of the TARDIS"

"Great, the old comes back and new is gone instantly!' Sarah snapped

"OI! I am not old!" Rose snapped, "And who said I was back?"

"I did" Jackie stood up, "You can't stay, this isn't your home anymore. Here with the Doctor and the TARDIS is, just remember to stop by more often" Jackie pulled Rose into a hug, "Take Sarah home Doctor, and then come back for some tea. I'll see you both soon, talk before you come back ok?"

**_---TARDIS---TARDIS---TARDIS---_**

With Sarah gone, the TARDIS just listened to Rose and her Doctor.

"I thought you were dead, I couldn't even come back for your funeral" he sighed, unable to look at her.

"Don't worry there wasn't one, mum said just after you dropped me off I came back to like this" Rose gestured to herself, "Brown hair, blue eyes and this gorgeous body…who could ask for more?"

"Me, I can always ask for more" he grinned at her, "Or just do you and ask if you can change back"

"I'd love to oblige you but I can't, I don't even know how many she gave me so I still have to be careful" Rose looked at his hands, "Don't you like my change?"

"As long as its still Rose inside I don't care what you look like" he took her hands, "Oh Rose, I've missed you terribly!"

"I have to admit I miss the TARDIS more, she was my home for a very long time, then again so were you" Rose smiled at him.

"So you'll come back?"

"I don't have a choice, never have"

**_---TARDIS---TARDIS---TARDIS---_**

The TARDIS had watched many things in the course of her life, the death of a great planet, the heartache of a great man, the loss of a great woman. Then to top it off she was privy to the marriage of a Time Lord and his Lady, then the birth of their son. Yep, the TARDIS is an old ship, many memories are held within her walls, the one most cherished is her memory of how Rose came back to them.


End file.
